As They Grew Up
by Looking For A Silver Lining
Summary: A small story of Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper as they grow up.


**I love BBC Sherlock, ok? So I wrote this and finally found time to upload it on here! Oh, and sorry I haven't been uploading recently, I had school and stuff and it has all been a bit stressful.**

**Ok, I don't own Sherlock or anything else you may recognise.**

He was nine when he first saw her.

He had been sitting on a bench and she had looked over at him, her hair up in a ponytail, tilting her head to the side as if she was wondering why the boy wasn't playing; however when she saw the large book in his hand, she looked away.

He was eleven when he first learned her name.

They were leaving school to go to secondary school and had an assembly to celebrate; each child had to stand up and say their name and dream for the future. She was smiling proudly, looking at a man he presumed to be her father, and he heard her voice properly as she proclaimed that she wanted to be a pathologist. He wanted to talk to her after the assembly, but she had started crying with her friends.

He was fourteen when he first spoke to her.

They were working on a project together for biology. He hadn't wanted to work with anyone, but they had been told to work together. At first, he had looked at her disdainfully, but when he found out that she was more competent than anyone else in the room, he began warming up to her. He was glad when he found out that they both got high marks for the project, but found himself feeling unhappy at the idea of not working with her anymore.

He was eighteen when he found he was slowly falling for her.

The school dance was coming up, and he could see her excitement at the idea of having someone ask her. Her face shone and she seemed to stand out in the crowd of idiots. He felt jealous every time someone walked up to her, and found himself feeling relieved when they didn't ask her if she wanted to go to the dance with them. He saw her stare at him when she thought he wasn't looking, and he stood there as people passed by, some staring at her as she looked at him. He never did ask her to that dance.

He was twenty five when he saw her again.

He strode through the doors of St. Bart's morgue, knowing there was a new morgue assistant starting. He saw her and remembered when he spoke to her. She seemed to remember him as well, and he saw her carefully smiling as she looked up and saw him.

"Do you want some coffee?" he saw some small hope in her eyes, saw that she loved her job. He could see her surprise at seeing him again, and he smiled.

"Yes. Black, two sugars," he wanted to ask her to go out after work for coffee or dinner or something, but he couldn't find the words. She left to get him the coffee, and he let out a low groan.

He was thirty when he asked her out.

She was examining a body when he found the courage to ask her.

"Do you want to go to dinner or grab some coffee or something tonight?" his tone was unsure and he waited for her reply. He looked at her as she smiled.

"Okay then," he grinned as he told her the details.

He is thirty two when he asks her to become his wife.

Two years of going out. He watches her as he grabs her arm and takes her out for coffee, like that first date all those years ago. He asks her and she almost faints due to shock, her brown eyes searching his, looking for any indication that he is just joking.

He is thirty three when they marry.

She was in a long white dress, the traditional colour of weddings. He still remembers the first time they met. The wedding was beautiful and she just laughed and smiled for the whole day.

He was thirty five when their little girl was born.

The first time he held Iris Holmes, she clasped her small hand around his thumb, looking into his eyes with her chocolate brown ones, holding his gaze.

He was fifty when Molly Holmes (born Hooper) dies.

He stood at her grave, remembering all of their times together. He wondered whether he could have saved her, whether he could have kept her at home that day.

Sherlock Holmes is fifty one when he dies.


End file.
